


Let's Fall In Love

by peepandchirp



Series: Self Indulgent Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, God my tags are messy, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Music, Its Ed come on, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Examination, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Referenced Mental Disorders, Referred as you, Riddles, Season 1 Ed, Self-Indulgent, Subtle humour, Summaries too I guess, bisexual Ed, i'm gay lol, its brief, male reader - Freeform, non graphic tho, on my part, on your part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: You're an assistant in the Medical Examination department of the GCPD. You have seen many bodies come and go but not one as often as Edward Nygma.--For male readers. If you're not male, that's alright! You can still insert yourself, just note that you'll be referred to as male. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, I started watching Gotham recently and I love Ed. So, here we are.
> 
> Edit: I was only half way through season 1, so I didn't see what car he actually had. So, Ed has a nicer car then in the show ha.

You've worked for the GCPD for a few years now. You've seen petty crooks and dirty cops come and go, as well as dead bodies. They've become an everyday occurrence being the assistant for the Medical Examiner, Dr. Guerra. Despite working with him for so long, you've never liked him. He...wasn't exactly the nicest man in the world, let alone Gotham. 

There were times where you'd slip up on a request for files or even a coffee. Such easy mistakes and he would berate you and call you a 'worthless boy', this didn't do wonders for your mental disorders. Sometimes, you get a break from the man when Nygma would come in. He'd poke his head in, or sometimes his hand. Into the corpses. You found his curiousity interesting and you'd help him examine the bodies. 

Nygma was the only body to come in on a regular basis and today was no different. Dr. Guerra was out for lunch and you were cleaning the table when another body had been brought in. You were practically shoved out of the way when the Medics entered the room. You lowered your head and hid yourself away from the men as they set down the body. They paid you little to no attention, just a curt nod as they gave you a file of the case and body. 

The body was waterlogged, covered in weeds and reeked of the Gotham river. You couldn't decide whether or not it was dead fish or garbage that made it smell so horrid. "I wonder if Nygma will check you out," You said, poking the arm with your pen. As of on cue, Ed entered the room. 

Smiling, you turned to him. "Afternoon, Mr. Nygma," you greeted him before handing him the file. He returned your smile, "It's only 12:25, Mr. [L/N]", he pointed. You gave a short nod, "Of course it is, thank you for reminding me" The two of you stood silent as he looked the file over. The way his eyes focused on the paper, you could tell they didn't share any information with him. Other than what he gathered himself, of course. "John Doe. 22 year old white male, cause of death: currently unknown," Ed said outloud, more to himself than anything. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," you offered, taking the file back as you handed him his gloves. You loved how he kept his own pair and knew where he hid them. 

The two of you were quiet as he carefully opened the dead mans shirt to check for any openings. He poked around the chest and the ribs before finding a bullet wound closer to the left hip. Ed made a little 'aha' noise one of which you couldn't help but smile to. Before he could speak, you passed him a pair forceps knowing full well what he was about to ask.

Ed smiles at you as he takes the tool. digs into the bullet wound. The squelches made you cringe as the sound assaulted your ears. You still hadn't gotten use to the sound. "In a tunnel of darksness lies a beast of iron. It can only attack when pulled back," Ed quipped as he pulled the bullet from the wound. "A bullet," you said, holding a steel tray. Ed looked at you surprised as he laid the bullet down.

Ed was momentarily speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a fish ou of water. It was...endearing. Finally he smiled widely at you, "You like riddles?" he asked. Nodding, you told him while they weren't your favourite you admired them and the creativity. Before either of you could speak, Dr. Guerra burst through the door. He did not look happy.

"Nygma! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't belong here?!" The doctor was practically yelling in his face before turning to you. His eyes were filled with anger, hatred and even disappointment. "And you, Mr. [L/M], I thought I told you not to allow him to even come within a metre of the door! You useless boy!" You resisted the urge to wipe some of the spit that landed on your cheek. Dr. Guerra really did spit a lot when he was worked up.

You attempted to explain the situation to him but was cut off before Dr. Guerra shove both you and Ed out of the room. "Well..." You breathed finally wiping the spit of your cheek. It may have been immature of you but you stuck your tongue out towards the door. Afterwards, you turned around and saw cops staring before returning with their day. Looking apologetically at Ed, you were about to apologise to him before he stopped you.

"It's quite alright, it's not like it hasn't happened before, remember?" Ed said, smiling softly. You nodded in agreement. There had been many times previous were you two were kicked out with Ed. Many of the times, Dr. Guerra would immediately ask for your assistance. Today doesn't seem to be that day.

Before turning away towards the mens locker room, Ed grabbed the sleeve of your coat. He let go as soon as you turned to him. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me..." His voice was slow and nervous. It was easy to tell he wasn't used to making the first move, whether it's a crush or lover. Smiling, you nodded.

Ed let of a breathy chuckle, as he smiled, "Really?" You faced him completely, ignoring the weary eyes of Gothams cops. "Yes, Ed, I'd love that," You made a point of using his name, you wanted to show that you were serious. Last names between you were a professional sense, you were at work after all. However, this was an exception.

Ed was immensely happy, as he had a giddily look on his face. "7:30 Tonight? At the new Italian restaurant on Main?" He asked, clearly he's been planning this for a while. You pretended to give it more than a seconds thought, "It's a date," you finally said. He visibly relaxed when you agreed, you found your smiling at that. Much as you did for anything he did, really. You'd give anything to spend time with Ed.

~~~~~~~~~

The day continued to drag on. Dr. Guerra pulled you back into the room after your talking with Ed. Like a speeding bullet, full pun intended, you were sent back into work. What little you had that is. The rest of the day was nothing but getting the doctor his coffee, the full case file and cleaning. You weren't overly fond of your job. Nygma was the only thing keeping you here. Well, other than the needed income. So, two things.

Once you were free of Dr. Guerra, you made your way home to take a well needed nap before your date with Ed. Getting an hour of sleep, it was 6:30 in the evening and you got a shower ready; you smelled like a morgue.

Using new shampoo, you were set on smelling remotely nice for the evening. No one likes a smelly date. Once you were out of the shower and drying your hair, you combed it back. You liked that slicked back sort of look and wondered how Ed would look like with his hair that way. Shaking your head in an attempt to move away the thoughts, even for a second, you dried off fully and went to change.

The outfit you've chosen was simple. A grey blazer with a navy blue tee, dark skinny jeans and plain sneakers. Hopefully, you weren't under-doing it. Ed called you around the time of your date, he was picking you up outside your apartment building. Waiting didn't take too long, not that you minded much. Just as long as you hot to see Ed, you were happy.

He pulled up in front of you in a simple four passenger car, a grey 2010 Chevrolet Malibu. You had honestly forgotten how well Forensics payed, even in Gotham. Walking towards the car, Ed got out to greet you. He opened the door for you and as you sat in you saw he had a pen with a question Mark on it. Cute, much like his coffe mug at work, you thought. "Shall we?" Ed said, getting in next to you. You nodded as he began to drive. 

He made you blush as he complimented your outfit, in his usual awkward way. Everything about this man was just endearing and cute. His intelligence and love for riddled are only a couple of factors that made you fall for him.

The restaurant was lovely and middle-class, it had the most non Italian name ever. Jonesy's. Whatever, you thought. It didn't matter much to you, it was enough to be with Ed. The interior was cozy, and dimly lit. The tables were set far enough apart to provide privacy for the guests. It was quote nice, actually. Waiting didn't take long before a waitress appeared before you and Ed. "Table for two?" she asked, although it was only you two waiting. It was her job after all.

Ed answered her with a yes, and you followed her to a corner table. The place was reasonably full, yet not terribly loud, you were still able to hear your thoughts. "Would you gentlemen like something to drink?" she asked, handing you your menus. The two of you ordered red wine and a glass of cold water for later. She gave a short nod before leaving behind a door.

"A lovely place you've picked out," You said, trying to start conversation. Ed smiled, looking up from his menu. "I ordered take out from here the other day and thought to share the experience of coming here in person with you," he explained, "I also wanted to see you tonight, as well." You blushed a little at that. It made you happy. 

The two of you talked mostly about work but a bit of your lives. You told him of your childhood and lonely high school life. As well as university. You learned a bit about his own unfortunate childhood and time in school. You found yourself feeling more sympathic for the man as well as more in love. Sometimes during your talking, your drinks were half empty and you had ordered a while earlier. You ordered the same thing, spaghetti with a side of greek salad.

The night passed by at a fair pace as you continued to chat. Sharing riddles between each other, you felt bold. "What is worth a billion dollars but comes to you for free?" you said, trying to remember word for word. "Love," Ed blushed as soon as he answered. He saw your blush and felt his lips twitched into a small smile. You've been friends for years and waited to long to gather the courage to confess. Deciding now was the time, you continued, "What three words are said too much, yet not enough?" Ed's check grew red, "I love you..."

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, Ed," You said, slowly,"And I thought why not with riddles?" Chuckling a bit you looked away, blushing. Before you knew it he touched your hand. "I-I'm glad, [F/M]!" he blurted out. Thankfully, the other patrons were occupied by their own conversations. "If what you say is true... I feel the same" You could hear the nervousness in his voice. He was much more nervous than he had been asking you out. 

You took his hand in your own and smiled. Placing a kiss against his wrist, you sighed, "Of course, I'm telling the truth, I've loved you for a while now." the two of you shared a comfortable silence before leaving the restaurant. Eating the conpliementary mints, you offered to pay but Ed beat you to it. You were determimed to get the next one, however.

It was dark and the moon was hidden behind clouds. The cool breeze was welcomed against your skin, a fine change from the heated place. "I enjoyed tonight, Ed," You said, looking up at him. His smile was sweet and genuine, you loved it. "I did as well, [F/N]" He said. You felt bold and placed a kiss against his cheek, not caring if anyone saw, this was between you and him. Blushing, Ed returned the kiss. The feeling of his lips against yours was more than you could have hoped for. The soft pressure and beating hearts, you loved every bit of it.

The silence between you as he pulled away wasn't awkward, instead it was comfortable. Something natural between lovers. "How unexpected of you," you said, teasingly. Ed picked up on it and let out a chuckle, "I'd like to do this again, [F/N]" Placing a hand against his cheek, you nodded in agreement. Anything for Ed. 

He drove you home and as you parted ways for the night, you gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow, Ed" you said, getting out of the car. He waved you a goodnight before diving off. Once you were up in your apartment you felt lightheaded and completely in love. You looked forward for your next date.

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be the most of written so far! For a oneshot!  
> If the ending felt unsatisfactory for you, you could always imagine what happens next. That's free range. Anyway, hope you liked.


End file.
